Fallen angel
by Messenger Of God
Summary: When the group traveld for a long time they dicided to take a break and relaz a bit , but what happens when a Unknown person crashes nearby the group from the sky , Contains 1 OC Sit , Read ,Be amazed , Review .


Fallen angel

Random Shinzo story

With in the play ....myself ....well ..hope I survive this

Meet the new Charakter ( WARNING : there are wrong spellings in the story)

--------------------------------------------------------------

Name : Gabri?le

Gender : Female

Age : 17

Race : angelic Eterin

Horoscoop : Sagittarius

Element : Fire

people deschribes Gabri?le as : A Sarcastic person

People who really know Gabri?le deschribes her like : A Kind-hearted Angel ( moron XD )

Fav weapon : Daggers and Shortswords

Looks : Gabri?le Has Dark/ash/blond cruled hair with golden highlights And Grey eyes with little tints of blue and green in it ,and she has a Atletic bodybuild with crimson featherd wings .  
her face is like staring at a Angel ..if she's not moody

Clothes : She Wears a long darkgreen warrobe with yellow elvish side prints on it around the hood till the end of the warrobe on it she has a stylish darkgreen plate with darkbrown leahter Armour the out rings are yellow it is also elvish , her pants is just plain black under it she has Plate boots with dark brown leather the plate is darkGreen the rings that dicorate it is yellow

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Sunny day after that the gang was walking for day's they finally discided to take a break in a nice smelled green forrest with lots of apples witch they were chrewing on , on their left not far away there was a open field with flowers growing on it

This is a nice place alot of flowers to view a nice shining sun to warm our back's Ahh this is the life , Kutal said while eating a appel and watching the kittens play tag

Yeah I have to agree for once with Kutal ,Mushra said excited , it's a nice day there are enough apples to fill our stomach's with beter than this it can't be , What do you think Saago ?

Pff .. I think it's to warm out here , Complained Saago who was hiding in the shades , ..and I can't see any apple anymore or i'm gonna puck !

Yakumo eyed Saago he did sweat alot , but come to think of it .. he is a marine enterrin they can't stand the heath ..hmm so that's why they alway's life in cold places .... DUH O my god ..now I sound stupid in my head , she sighed and started to eat her apple again

Binka was Scolling Saago for being anti-social because he was the only one that sat in the shades ,Saago Protesting against her hugging a tree because Binka was pulling him out of the shades

Mushra sweatdropped he usually pulled Saago out of the shades too but he never won it ... Binka ...did won

AACKK NO PLEAS NOT THE SUN NOOO !! Saago's vingers made a trail he really didn't wanted to get into the sun

O for gods sack stop complaining .. AND no wonder your hot that cloack and Helmet is causing all of it !!

Kutal stared at Binka and Saago ..this really happend to often latley ..they sound like a married couple sometimes, Binka wants Saago to do somthing she know's he dosn't like, then there's a conflict Saago win's the Discussion ..Binka blow's him up ending Saago a week in bed to heal from the damage

Comeon take it off

No I'm not taking it off

Don't be such a pussy it will relieve a bit so HURRY UP ALREADY

Over my dead body !

Binka's Patience had runned out She walked over to Saago ,who looked at her with Suspicion in his eyes , I am NOT gonna lose to him she thought Saago still looked at her while crawling unnoticed farder away from her

Mushra sweatdropped ..this is going nowhere ..Binka you can't force him to take his Cloack and helmet off it's not his Style to take it off ..without a good reason

Binka glared at Mushra than, YEAH like GAMBLING if he LOSE, after saying that she looked back at where Saago Should had been ..looking around where he could've been the others were still relaxing in the sun staring at clouds yelling at the kittens if they were planning to eat somthing that layed on the ground untill

AHA THERE YOU ARE !!!

NOOO !!!!!

they heard clothes being ripped off and struggling complainings yelling goaring ect ect untill

ENOUGH !!

(BOOOOOOOM)

Binka walked out of the bushes to the spot everyone was, with the cloack and helmet that was heavley damaged .. BLUSHING MADLY and being irritated on the same time !

Yakumo watched Binka with shock in her eyes she never saw Binka like this she was always kind sweet ...she was never Violent !

( AN : MWUAHA Nooooo she never did it with Yakumo around UNTILL NOW, BEHOLD THE REAL BINKA YAKUMO ... BE AFRAID !! )

Binka settled the cloack and helmet in her ....flying transport turtle and locked it

Mushra stared at her with big amazement NO ONE ever removed Saago's helmet or cloack NO ONE DID SUCCEDED in that ,then he stared at the direction Binka headed from Kutal also was curious to see Saago helmetless and cloackless EVERYONE STARED IN that direction

Few hour's whent by but it felt like minutes because they where to shocked and curiouse to notic , FINALLY Saago had the guts to show him self without the cover he walked out of the bushes ..His clothes that still remained on him where ript burned with other woords DAMAGED

eveyone gasped ..Binka blushed

Saago looked really irritated at Binka who was still blushing , My stuff NOW !

Binka still stared at him , He looked .....Handsome .. He had Marine blue hair it was spikey but to long to get it traight up spikey his hair came till his neck HE looked so diffrent she couldn't recornized him without helmet, the cloack didn't mather , but in one woord ...WOAW

He saw that she was still Blushing madly and was busy with her fantasy he didn't like that ..and on the other hand he did like it ..He still glared at her My clothes ..LITTLE GIRL he taunted

WHAT .. LITTLE GIRL !! Binka was back in reality , And NO I'm not giving them .. maby you'r Cloack when it's cold

WHAT My helmet is my only potection from blowes to the head ..Saago was really irritated ..but everyone already knew he was

You've got a thick skull so YOU DONT NEED THE FRIKKEN HELMET

WHY YOU LITTLE .. Cracking his vingers .. he wanted to grab Binka and Shake her sensless But befor he had the chance the group heard somthing and saw somthing

It was ingulfed with fire because of the speed the clouds scatterd away , Mushra yelped in surprise when the UFSFO (Unindentified Full Speed Flying Object)  
Nearly crashed into him ..but instead of him

AAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHH !!!!

( BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM) ( earthquack) ( Aftershockes ) ( Smoke )

O MY GOD !!! SAAGO !! everyone runned like hell to where Saago had been crushed by the ..UFSFO

ARE YOU ALRIGHT SAAGO , Yelled Mushra questioned

when they listend carefully they heard a goarn so they where relieved that he was still alive

What is that thing , Yelled Binka

...they heard some mumbling

WHAT !????

It'S A GIIIRRLLLL AND NOW I'VE GOT A HUGE HEADACHE BECAUSE .. SOOOMEONE TOOK OFF MY HELMET !!!!

Binka sighed ,Oh brother

A GIIRRLL ?!!

YEAH A GIRL CAN SOMEONE PLEAS GET US OUT OF HERE .. I CAN'T STAND .. I THINK MY LEG IS BROKEN TOO !!!

Coming right down buddy Mushra jumped on his hoverboard and flew into the dark hole

15 minutes passed ..

Sure took ya long enough

Hey I Like you'r hair , Mushra grinned

Seriousley .. I'm gonna bite someones head off ...

after an other 15 minutes they were up form under the ground ..Saago sat painfully on the ground looking at his twisted broken leg than at the girl who caused it , she was still knock out .. and didn't wake up soon

Kutal draged her to the campsite . Yakumo walked over to Saago to look at his Leg , it was bad defiendley broken and twisted but she couldn't help it but .. repeatedly look at his hair it was still shocking her .. Saago notic that ..and blushed he didn't feel save without his cloack and helmet he wanted them back and FAST

after draging Saago to the campsite too they sat in a circle around the girl who caused the fuss

what should we do with her maby she's evil , Mushra felt uneasy with the girl but somehow he didn't, really strange

I think we should cook her into a nice meal ,Kutal surgested ..everyone looked shocked at him Jaw's dropped to the ground

WE CAN'T EAT HER THAT'S JUST WRONG !! Binka yelled in Kutal's ear

All we can do is wait till she wakes up and see i'f she's really evil or not, lets hope for the best .. Saago layed down after saying that, it was nearly evening .. and that means it's not unstandable hot ..

Yakumo walked to where Saago was laying she kneeled down to his level .. we should do something about that leg of your's

YESS AMPUTATING .. I will cook it then .. adding some herbs for the good tasted then ..But Kutal was being cut off

NO I'M NOT LETTING MY LEG BEING SEPARATED FROM MY BODY AND DEFIENDLEY NOT GONNA LET IT BE COOKED ARE YOU CRAZY !!!??

Just joking around dear Saago .. Kutal said airly

they all sighed in relieve

I't would take to long to cook Saago's leg that is .. first we had to shave it then drain the most of the blood out and rip the skin off it

Saago looked disgusted at Kutal ,Mushra nearly pucked about the thought , Binka Runned schreaming into the forrest ,Yakumo fainted , the kittens protected Saago from Kutal . they thought it was a to sick plan ..and they liked Saago to much to let somthing that cruel happen to him

when Kutal Came back to his sensses he went back to some .....Apple recepie

the unknown girl still layed on the ground near Hakuba, Mushra and Yakumo supported Saago to walk him to Hakuba for some analysses

Well what can you do about it Hakuba ? Mushra asked still looking at Saago's broken leg .. it looked sick you could move it in every direction you wanted to Saago didn't feel it anyway

Well I could do something about it but you will feel alot of pain in progress , Hakuba said to Saago looking him right in the eyes Saago really felt uncomforable with Hakuba looking him straighed in the eye . he gulped .. oke .. if I can walk on my own we have to do this

Some prived space pleas ..this could get ugly ,Hakuba said ..everyone went to the girl thinking wat to do about her . sometimes looking back at Hakuba and Saago when there was a big schream

Some while later Kutal finished his ..Apple stew or somthing and Hakuba Draged Saago back to the others ..He fainted cause of the pain , his leg seems to be back in possition, After that everyone eated . they went to sleep it was a silence night grasshoppers did their song the wind blew gentley trough the grass and leaves of the trees

Next morning

Everyone awoken it was again a HOT day , they did their chores , then they did whatever they wanted , like laying in the grass , sitting in trees poking at extreme poison plants

RAY SEN DON'T TOUCH THAT !! Kutal Jogged to the 2 kittens who were nearly another victem of Poison plants , How many times do I have to repeat my self to you , DON'T TOUCH PRETTY LOOKING DANGEROUS PLANTS !! The kittens nodded and went back to play , Mushra was sitting on a tree branch looking at the blue sky then he rememberd somthing ..Blue .....hmm what did conenct to blue ..... SAAGO !! I wonder if he's awake ....talking about sleeping people ... that strange girl still wasn't awake ,Mushra Sighed ,better wake up Saago befor Binka dos

walking inside Saago's tent he was clear awake . Hey Saago how's you'r leg ?

better .. Atleast I can feel it again .. Is that girl awake ?

I don't know but i'm gonna check , Said Mushra then he stared at Saago , You coming ?

Sure one sec

After a few seconds Saago and Mushra stood near the girl , She was still asleep the wind gently played with her dark blond krulles Mushra and Saago watched in awe she really has beautyful hair

We should wake her up , Saago nodded , Mushra gently shoke her shoulder , the girl stirred a bit but didn't awake ,Mushra shoked the girl harder the girl stirred again and turned her back at Mushra and Saago ..

Well she's a heavy sleeper ,Saago mutterd , Why don't you try to sprinkle her with water . Mushra mentiont , good idea . Saago Created a weak stream of water over the girl .. The girl Was fully awake Now

Arrgghh WHY THE WATER !!?

Morning , Saago greeted , Mushra watched her dumbfound

where am I , I'm not familiar with this place , the girl asked she studyed the two infrond of her . the short kid must be a fire enterrin cause of his looks , the older guy is a Marine enterrin cause of his eyes pointy ears and blue hair

Whats you'r name .Saago asked gently

You two first she said with suspicion in her eyes

Oke .. My name is Saago Clock

and my name is Mushra Embers ,What's your's ?

My Name is Gabri?le Hendriks

Nice to meet ya Mushra said excited

Mushra what are you doing ? Yakumo walked up to Mushra and Saago , to see that the girl finally had awoken ,she stared at the Angelic girl who stared right back at her

this maybe a rude question but .. are you a Human Gabri?le Asked Yakumo

Yes .. I and Binka that girl over there are the last of the human race why do you ask ?

So you're Yakumo the girl smiled with joy , I've finally found you two Humans , Mushra and Saago already took their fighting positions ready for a fight but then Gabri?le explained her self

I'm not planing to Hurt these human's I am sent by the high priest of Talos to help you 3 to protect Binka and Yakumo at all cost, there are many dangers awaiting for all of you that's why I came to you all

.. well you did made a impact to us ..

I ....did ??

Yeah by breaking Saago's leg and giving him a headache that is , Mushra said hard

Euhh ..I DID !? .. she eyed Saago .. and Bowed . I am deeply sorry to damage you in my progress of traveling

You are forgiven ..BUT NEVER DO THAT AGAIn.. do you have any idea HOW MUCH THAT HURTED ??!

Sorry . Gabri?le Bowed deeper then she looked at everyone , there were little kittens who looked scared at her , they must have had a Horrible expirience with Bird enterrin's but she wasn't a bird enterrin , She kneeld to their level and waved them to go to her , the kittens froze they were a little nervouse

Come I won't bite .. I may look like a Bird enterrin but i'm somthing completly els than that

Esty came to her and asked . i'f youre not a Bird enterrin then what are you ?

I'm a Angelic enterrin thos are not like the bird people, we still have mercy , the bird people are power hungry

Esty came closer to Gabri?le when she was with her ..Gabri?le petted the little kitten and smiled

Binka also came to the angelic enterrin 


End file.
